Innocence (AllenxLectora)
by Mikoto 0912
Summary: "Prométeme que si me pasa algo no vas a llorar, no culparas a nadie y serás muy valiente". Esas fueron las palabras que le dijo su padre que tanto amaba. Al principio no había entendido su significado, pero después de una trágica noche todo tuvo sentido. Sin saberlo, llevará una carga más que pesada sobre sus hombros...
1. Capítulo 1:

_Alguien Hecho pedazos._

-¡Mira Papá! ¡Mira! ¿A que es bonito?.- mire fascinada la brillante piedra verde que tenía frente a mí.

-Oh tienes razón, ¿Porque no lo tomas? No parece que sea de alguien. Después de todo solo vivimos tu y yo en esta montaña.- cuando era muy pequeña, mi madre había muerto en un accidente y mi padre me llevó a vivir a una montaña solitaria. No sé porqué lo hizo, pero nunca me había detenido a pensarlo porque todos los días eran divertidos a su lado, se inventaba muchos juegos y muchas historias que me hacían pasar todo el día muerta de la risa.

Éste día no era la excepción, salimos muy temprano para ir a buscar algunas frutas para desayunar, fuimos un poquito más lejos de lo que acostumbramos a ir, así que era un terreno nuevo. Mientras usmeaba por ahí, una luz verde me había llamado la atención y por eso decidí acercarme. Voltee a ver a mi padre que estaba sonriendo y eso me dio ánimos de tocarla.

Y en cuanto lo hice, la piedra se transformo en un hermosa hada, su piel parecía hecha de nieve, su cabello, largo y ondulado, era de un hermoso azul que hacían juego con sus ojos ambar, su rostro parecía angelical, usaba un elegante vestido color blanco con destellos azules y cuando se puso de pie le arrastraba. La pequeña chica del tamaño de una muñeca se froto los ojos con sus diminutas manos y me miró fijamente, sonrió y voló hasta posarse en mi hombro. Con sus pequeños bracitos intento abrazar mi cara.

-¡Es un hada! ¡Es un hada!

-Vaya, parece que le caes bien, ¿Como piensas llamarla?

-Shuurei.

-¿Eh? Ese es un nombre algo raro.

-No se porque, pero se me vino a la mente. Así que ese será su nombre.- le dije mientras miraba el hada que danzaba en mi mano con felicidad.- ¿Te gusta?

El hada asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos a enseñarle a Shuurei su nuevo hogar.

-¡Si!

Regresamos a casa poco tiempo después, mi papá me preparo un poco de pastel y mi comida favorita.

-Feliz cumpleaños número 14.- me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-¿Aaah? Enserió ¿Es hoy?, no lo sabía.

-Bueno, después de todo, estando aquí es imposible saber que día es hoy.

-¿Como sabes que es mi cumpleaños?

-Bueno, eso es porque cuando tu naciste, el árbol de cerezo que había traído de un viaje a Japón se puso en flor. Cuando nos cambiamos aquí, plante ese mismo árbol para jamás olvidar ese día.- señaló el árbol que estaba fuera de la puerta.

-Wooow.

-Además de otras cosas que tu no vas a entender porque eres demasiado joven como para entenderlo, veras, durante el cambio de estación...

-¡Ya me aburrriiiiii!.- dije tirándome encima de la mesa como si estuviera media muerta. Shuurei hizo lo mismo que yo.

-¡¡Oye no seas grosera!! Pero en fin, quiero darte algo. Probablemente este sea el regalo más importante que jamás te he dado.

-¡¿Que és?!.- pregunte ansiosa. Mi padre fue a nuestra habitación. Regreso con una espada y la dejo frente a mí.

-Hija mía, ¿Recuerdas que una vez te conté que cuando las personas terminan sus misiones en este mundo, regresamos al cielo junto con nuestros seres queridos?

-Si.

-Bueno, si algún día termino mi misión aquí, no quiero que llores ni que culpes a nadie, mucho menos sentir rabia. Esta espada me perteneció durante una época y se que te protegerá cuando eso suceda. Otra cosa muy importante, en cuanto te quedes sola, ve a la Orden Negra. Ahí te entrenarán para convertirte en exorcista y proteger a todo el mundo con tu poder. Se que tienes lo necesario para hacerlo, Shuurei es muestra de ello. Apuesto que cuando se lo pidas, ella también te protegerá.

-Papá...

-Bueno, no pensemos en eso. Ahora, quien quiere... ¡Dangos!.- saco la charola que tenía "escondida", según él.

-¡Yo!

Los días pasaron sin ningún problema, aunque por las noches veía que mi padre salía al bosque con su espada y volvía muy entrada la madrugada, además de que no tenía la misma energía de siempre y aunque le preguntará no me respondía.

Hasta que una noche, 2 meses después de mi cumpleaños...

-¡¡!!

Escuche un golpe seco que venía de afuera de la casa, corrí a asomarme, seguramente había sido un animal que se había estampado o algo por el estilo. Solté un grito al ver a cuatro horribles monstruos frente a mí ventana. No sólo eso, si no que mi padre estaba tirado en el suelo.

-¡Papá!.- corrí hasta él y me arrodille a su lado.

-Hijita, ya sabes que hacer.- dijo mientras me daba la espada y un botón de su chaleco.- ahora ¡Vete! ¡Vete!

-¡¡¿¿??!!.- me quede inmóvil por un momento hasta que vi que en la piel de mi padre comenzaban a aparecer unas extrañas formas, fue cuando salí corriendo sin saber para donde iba.

-¡Maten a este exorcista y después encarguense de la mocosa!.- escuche como uno de ellos daba instrucciones a los demás. Pero al darme la vuelta para regresar por mi padre, me resbale y caí al río que corría por ahí.

Aunque sabía nadar, la corriente era demasiado fuerte esa noche. Así que no podía salir a flote. Desesperada intenté gritar, pero sabía que nadie iría por mí. De reojo mire como se iba la espada arrastrada por la corriente, ahí iba el último recuerdo de mi padre... Una horrenda sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Vaya, no pensé que así iba a hacer nuestro primer encuentro.

-¿Eh?.- Me sorprendi al ver a una mujer que estaba flotando frente a mí, al parecer ella me había salvado a mi, a la espada y al botón de mi padre.- ¿Quién...?

-Oh es cierto, me conociste como una "hada". Soy yo Shuurei, al parecer, por fin fuiste capaz de llamarme.

-Shuu...

-¡Aquí esta!

-Si me perdonas.- se puso de pie lentamente y saco una katana de su cintura y la apunto al monstruo que teníamos en frente.

-Gracias por venir hasta aquí, caballero.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Shuurei ya había terminado con todos nuestros perseguidores, agitó un poco su espada y la guardo en su funda.- bueno ese era el último.

-Que bueno, iré por papá para decirle que estamos a salvo.

-Señora mía, no creo que sea conveniente que vea a su padre ahora.

-¿Porque? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Papá de seguro está preocupado.

-Señora, él seguramente...

-Aún no termina la misión que tiene aquí, aun no la termina. Mañana iremos a buscar algún fruto raro que haya cerca de aquí y vamos a comerlo. De seguro me contará una historia nueva...- no podía evitar hablar como perico, después de todo esa era mi forma de demostrar que estaba nerviosa.

Shuurei me rodeo con sus delgados brazos y me acercó a ella.

-Vamos mi señora, usted debe de sentir que...

-No...- dije mientras una lágrima se escapaba de mis ojos y corría por mi mejilla, un gran nudo se había formado en mi garganta, impidiendo que hablara.

-Esta bien, se que su padre le pidió que no llorara, pero esta es la única forma en que los humanos demuestran su dolor.

No se durante cuanto tiempo llore en los brazos de Shuurei ni en que momento me quedé dormida. Cuando me desperté, ella me tomó de la mano y caminamos lentamente por el bosque.

-¿Comes carne?

-Un poco, papá no acostumbraba a matar a los animales pero decía que era bueno que yo comiera un poco de todo.

-Esta bien, bueno, iré a cazar a un conejo. Ahora regreso.

Shuurei hizo todo lo posible para animarme. Me daba de comer en la boca, me contaba chistes, buscaba cualquier tema de conversación para saber más de mí, incluso olvido su elegante vestido para meterse al agua y sacar algunos peces. Pasaron varios días hasta que por fin pude recuperar la compostura y para ese entonces habíamos llegado a la Orden.

-Bueno mi señora, aquí estamos.

-Ha-ah.

-Discúlpeme por agotar su energía, pero si no se iba a perder y no iba a poder llegar nunca.

-No te preocupes, ahora que llegamos vamos a poder descansar, ¿cierto?

-Si, por fin. Ahora, vaya a tocar el timbre.

Al acercarme a la puerta y tocarla levemente, algo se apareció frente a mí e hizo que me fuera para atrás de un senton.

-¡Waaah!

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- parecía la cabeza de alguien, pero estaba demasiado espantada como para contestarle.- Volveré a repetir, ¿Quien eres y que vienes a hacer aquí?

-Ahmm yo soy _ y mi padre me dijo que viniera aquí. Mi padre se llama... Llamaba Christopher Ainsworth.

-¿Christopher Ainsworth? ¿Como puedes comprobar que eres su hija?

-Bueno, él me dio esto.- le enseñe la espada y el botón.

-Adelante pasa.- me contestó de inmediato y las enormes puertas se abrieron.

-Supongo que ya podemos descansar.- le dije a Shuurei. Ella se transformo en un hada de nuevo y se acostó en mi hombro. Sentí como la carga disminuía. Según había entendido, Shuurei mantenía su tamaño real, usando mi energía, por eso tenía que dormir mucho. No me había dado cuenta al principio, que donde quiera que me siente o que me de sueño, me quedo profundamente dormida muy rápido.

-Ciertamente te pareces mucho a Christopher.- me saludo un hombre vestido de blanco. Por sus rasgos y su acento, podría jurar que era extranjero.- aunque no lo conocía personalmente, tu padre es toda una leyenda en la Orden. Esa personita que llevas ahí, ¿Es tu Inocencia?

-Eso creo, papá no me dio muchos detalles.

-Oh ya veo, no te preocupes, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo _ Ainsworth. Es un placer conocerlo...

-Komui Lee, yo soy el líder de esta rama de la Orden, el placer es mío.

-Mucho gusto.

-Bueno, como parte de la iniciación, tenemos que saber más de tu Inocencia. Sígueme por aquí.- Lo seguí hasta una habitación subterránea, donde se encontraba un misterioso ser.- Dime, ¿Que te contó tu padre sobre la Orden?

-Uhmm casi nada, solamente me dijo que aquí me entrenarán para ser una exorcista. Shuurei a sido la que me ha dado más información. La Inocencia es un arma con el objetivo de matar akumas.

-Por tu expresión, parece que conoces a los akumas en persona.

-Fueron ellos los que mataron a mi padre.- dije intentando mantener la voz.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No se preocupe.

-Parece que traes a alguien muy interesante el día de hoy, Komui.

-Hevlaska ella es la hija de Christopher Ainsworth, podrías examinarla.

-Por supuesto, necesito que llames a tu Inocencia.

-Si. Shuurei, ven conmigo.- en cuanto la llame, Shuurei apareció frente a mí con su elegante vestido y su gran katana.

-¡No...!

-¡¿Que sucede Hevlaska?!

-... Ah, supongo que...

-Hay algún problema, ¿Hevlaska?.- por un momento, no pude reconocer la expresión de Shuurei.

-¿¿??

-No... Ninguno... Si me permite.- nos tomo a ambas con sus tentáculos.- Tipo de Inocencia: Parásito. Nivel de vinculación: 86%. Ese es un buen nivel vinculación.

-No pareces muy convencida, ¿Pasa algo con su Inocencia?

-No, no hay nada. Si me disculpas.- nos dio la espalda.

-Supongo que no me necesita más.- me dijo cortante Shuurei.

-No, gracias. Regresa Shuurei.

-Bueno, ahora ven por aquí, te enseñaré donde esta tu habitación. Mañana te vamos a designar un tutor.

-Gracias.

La torre de la Orden, no parecía un lugar donde llegara mucho el sol. Me llevó a un lugar donde estaban todas las habitaciones, mientras me iba diciendo donde estaban los comedores, los lugares para entrenar y la biblioteca.

-Que descanses.- se despidió tranquilamente y me dejo sola.

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que extraño mi bosque.- me acurruque en un rincóncito de la cama y antes de ponerme a llorar por extrañar a mi papá, comencé a roncar.

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Bienvenid@s a este nuevo fanfic. Espero que les guste._**

**_Sobre las actualizaciones, no se cada cuanto serán, puede que sean semanales, quincenales, bimensuales, trimensuales o hasta que termine el semestre escolar que acaba de comenzar (aunque haré un esfuerzo para que sea semanal), pero de que siempre termino de escribir las historias que comienzo, las termino._**

**_Bueno, espero que se la pasen muy bien en esta historia donde acompañaras a la protagonista y a Shuurei en un viaje algo divertido, difícil y... Bueno en fin, ¿Como han llamado a la protagonista? A mi me gustaría que se llamara Edythe (Como la protagonista de otro de mis fanfics) ¡Las leo en los comentarios!_**

**_Y en lo que actualizo este fic, ¡Acompañame en mis otras aventuras!_**

**_Fanfics Terminados:_**

**_-Un Rayo De Esperanza (Mahoutsukai No Yume)._**

**_-Descendiente (Akatsuki No Yona)._**

**_-Polos Opuestos (Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist Broterhood)._**

**_-My Angel (To Aru Majutsu No Index, Last Order x Accelerator)_**

**_-The Alchemist ( versión genderbrend de Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist broterhood)._**

**_-Lazos de Invierno (One-shot, D. Gray Man)._**

**_Fanfics en publicación:_**

**_-Inoccence (D. Gray Man)_**

**_Polos Opuestos II: El Fuhrer y el Alquimista._**

**_Futuros Proyectos:_**

**_-My life after our promise (Satsuriku no Tenshi)._**

**_-Angels And Demons (Satsuruki No Tenshi x To Aru Majutsu No Index)._**

**_-Muñeca de trapo (Vampire Knigth)_**

**_-Hija De La Luna (Novela Original)._**

**_-Bailemos un Blues (Novela Original)_**

**_-Dulce Locura (Novela Original)._**

**_-El sueño de todo fan (Fanfic Yaoi)._**

**_¡Nos vemos pronto!_**


	2. Capítulo 2:

_Rayando el Sol_

-Shuurei, estilo de agua: Vendaval.-Shuurei hizo un pequeño cambio en el hagarre de su katana y al lanzar un corte en el aire, se abrió todo un torrente de afiladas espinas y viento cortante contra los Akumas que teníamos enfrente, terminando con la última oleada.- bueno, supongo que con eso terminamos.

-Buen trabajo señora. Ahora a curar sus heridas.

-No son muy graves, la verdad.- dije intentado esconder los cortes y los golpes que tenía.- tengo que aprender a usar la Inocencia de mi padre, si no me la quitaran.

-Bueno, ha pasado un año desde que le permitieron quedarsela, porque Hevlaska dijo que tu eras su dueña. Además, sabe como usarla, pero no puede invocarla por completo.

-Sólo consigo menearla para todos lados sin nada más, aaaagh es tan cansado.- al parecer la Inocencia que mi padre me había heredado se llama Darkness, aunque solamente la usaba como una espada normal, no tenía ningún poder.

-Si, si, ahora vamos a curarle. Ya con el tiempo podrás usarla como se debe.

-¿Pero cuanto tiempo tendrá que pasar?

-Bien hecho, aprendiz.- alguien nos interrumpió mientras hablábamos, me voltee a ver quien era.

-¡Maestro!.- Komui me había asignado al mejor maestro de todos, el General Kevin Yeegar.

-No cabe duda que eres hija de Christopher. Él sabía como pelear usando el cerebro sin usar fuerza física. Aunque en apariencia, te pareces más a tu madre.

-¿Conoció a mi madre?

-Si, tenía tu mismo cabello color cobre ondulado y los ojos color chocolate. Ella hizo todo lo posible por pertenecer al departamento de ciencias, pero sus habilidades no eran aptas.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Era demasiado torpe, parecía que siempre andaba en las nubes, era demasiado olvidadiza y dormilona, aunque era muy inteligente. Siempre quiso apoyar a los exorcistas, por eso se volvió una buscadora, así podía inventar cosas o proponer mejoras al equipo ya existente. Ahí fue donde conoció a tu padre. Al principio él se peleaba mucho con ella, decía que era como tratar con una niña.

-Pero si mi papá era igual.

-¿¿Eeeeh?? ¿Bromeas? Él parecía el mismo demonio, le decíamos el demonio oscuro, era muy perfeccionista y serio, todo lo contrario a tu madre.

-Ehmm.- dude que estuvieramos hablando de la misma persona.

-Mira, esta es una foto suya.- sacó una fotografía de su pantalón, ahí aparecía un hombre, con una mirada recia, sería y aterradora, si no fuera por la cicatriz en su mejilla, diría que ese no era mi papá.- conforme paso tiempo con tu madre se volvió diferente, aun más después de su muerte...

-... Creo que sé como fue que murió mi madre por lo que me ha dicho... Él... Él siempre me dijo que fue en un accidente.- al saber la profesión de mi madre, era fácil saberlo.

-Esa noche estábamos rodeados, no pudimos protegerla.

-Ya veo...- baje la cabeza e intente suspirar.

-¿Matarás Akumas en venganza? Si lo haces no te voy a juzgar, después de todo, mataron a tus padres.

-No, mi padre me dijo que jamás sintiera rencor ni odio, si destruiré Akumas será para proteger la sonrisa de las personas y para salvar a esas pobres almas.- levante la cabeza y voltee a verlo con una sonrisa.- por cierto, ¿Sabe como era la Inocencia de mi padre?

-Estaba esperando esa pregunta, Darkness como su nombre lo dice, era aterradora igual que tu padre. Cuando la sacaba de la funda emitía un aura oscura y con un solo movimiento, toda el área se volvía negra y todo aquel akuma que entrara a ese lugar, era exterminado, tenía más poderes, pero solo con ese movimiento teníamos para salir victoriosos, no era necesaria nuestra ayuda.

-Señores exorcistas. Al parecer hemos encontrado la Inocencia.- nos interrumpió el buscador que nos habían asignado.

-Perfecto, yo me encargaré de entregarla al Cuartel.

-Pero...

-No es ninguna molestia, además, ya va siendo hora de dejar a mi querida estudiante, ya aprendió lo necesario.

-¿¡Enserió!?

-Si, tu y Shuurei están más que listas para pelear por su cuenta. Solamente tienes que pulir a Darkness pero supongo que es cuestión de tiempo para que se eleve tu nivel de vinculación y puedas pelear con ella.

-¡Gracias maestro!

Esa misma noche regresamos al Cuartel. Komui nos recibió con los brazos abiertos. Nada había cambiado en ese lugar, seguía tal y como lo recordaba. Desde que me asignaron con mi maestro, no había vuelto al Cuartel para nada.

-Bien, ¿Que vamos a pedir de comer?.- me puse a chiflar de la felicidad. Aunque me sentía algo triste por dejar a mi maestro, era genial que ya me dejaran ir a misiones yo sola. Me detuve detrás de un chico de cabello blanco, parecía tener mi edad, aunque era más bajito que yo, a él no lo conocía.

-Y puedes darme un takoyaki, un poco de sopa y ramen, ah, y para el postre..- siguió diciendo su larga orden... Pero demasiado larga.

-¡Listo! Aquí tienes tu orden, Allen-Chan.- No solo había pedido el takoyaki y eso, si no que había pedido aún más antes de que llegara.

-¡Gracias Jerry!

-Él que sigue.

-Hola, ehmm quisiera soba*.

-¡A la orden! ¿Algo más?.- pensé en el chico de adelante que pidió mucha comida como para 6 personas. En mi hombro Shuurei jalo mi oreja.

-Ah y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, solo eso.

-Aquí tienes.- me entrego la comida demasiado rápido. Le sonreí y me fui a sentar en una mesa.

-Veamos, aquí tienes Shuurei.- le partí un pedazo de pastel y se lo acerqué. Ella lo tomó con sus manos y comenzó a comerlo alegremente. Aunque no necesitaba comer, la azúcar le daba energía, así no tenía que usar mi cuerpo como "fuente de energía".

Observe a mi alrededor, estaba el chico peliblanco que había pedido mucha comida sentado en mi mesa, aunque parecía ignorarme por completo concentrado únicamente en su comida. Viéndolo de frente, parecía ser muy social, aunque ¿Como podría hacerle plática? Quizás un "Hola, ¿como estás?" sería lo mas adecuado, pero ¿Y después? Como continuo la conversación, uhmm puedo decirle "¿Eres nuevo?" ehmm si, si, de ahí... Uhmm... No se me ocurre algo... Además, que tal si lo incomodó, esta demasiado concentrado en su comida, ¿Y si le parezco una molestia?

Nerviosa voltee a ver a Shuurei, ella sonrió y se señaló, ¿Acaso quiere que la observe?

-¡Hola! Cielos, tu comida luce deliciosa, ¿Como se llama este platillo?.- Shuurei uso su verdadera forma y llamo la atención del chico.

-Ah, esto es un takoyaki.

-Ooh, si no me equivoco es un platillo japonés, ¿Cierto?

¿Como sabe ella eso? La mire boquiabierta.

-Si, es delicioso. Hubo una ocasión en la que lo probé y el sabor quedó grabado en mi memoria para siempre.

-Oh, así que te gusta probar de todo, eso es bueno, siempre tenemos que estar abiertos para nuevas experiencias y en especial en lo que se refiere a comida. Vaya que descuidada, mi nombre es Shuurei, es un placer conocerle.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Allen Walker.

-Oh, un nombre muy bonito. Ah, ella es mi maestra.- hizo un gesto en mi dirección.- es un poco tímida, espero que cuides de ella y le enseñes sobre comida, no conoce muchos platillos.

-¡Shuurei!

-Jejeje no te preocupes, ¿Shuurei es tu inocencia?

-Ah, si, perdona si te causó molestias.

-Claro que no me molesto, se ve que tienes una relación especial con ella.

-Si, me ha hecho compañía desde hace un año.

-Lo mismo me pasa con Timcanpy.- un pequeño golem dorado salió de por debajo de su camisa y se sentó en su cabeza como si se estuviera presentando.- dime, ¿Que comida te gusta? A partir de ahí te puedo recomendar mucha comida deliciosa.

-Bueno...- realmente no conocía ninguna comida en especial, solamente pedía soba porque el primer día que pasé aquí y que pedí mi comida yo sola, escuché que lo pedía una persona que estaba delante de mí. Cuando estaba con mi maestro, él pedía la comida por mí y nunca me decía que era, así que me volví una inútil en ese aspecto.

-Mi maestra no tiene un platillo en especial, esta abierta a sugerencias.- Shuurei contestó por mí, levante la cabeza para mirarla y ella me guiño un ojo.

-Ya veo, bueno, si te gusta lo salado lo ideal es...- y así comenzamos una plática muy divertida e interesante sobre comida. Cuando yo no sabía que decir, Shuurei me ayudaba o contestaba por mí. Pensé que Allen se sentiría incómodo, pero parecía entender mi situación. Después de unas cuantas horas comiendo y platicando, Allen se puso de pie y se estiró.- A sido una platica muy buena. Espero que lo que te haya dicho te sirva. Nos vemos luego.-se despidió de mí con un gesto de la mano.

-Si, nos vemos.- imite su gesto, me sentí triste cuando él se fue.

-Salió mejor de lo que esperaba mi señora.- volvió a su tamaño de hada y se sentó en mi hombro con las piernas cruzadas.- poco a poco se va a soltar.

-Tienes razón, fue muy estresante seguir el hilo de la conversación.

-Después de todo, su padre la mantuvo en una montaña solitaria durante 14 años y después de eso, su único contacto fue Yeegar-sama. Es normal que no se sienta cómoda hablando con gente de su edad.

Después de levantar mi charola de comida, me fui a mi cuarto a dormir. Lo bueno que Shuurei me dejaba muy agotada, en cuanto puse la cabeza en la almohada, ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en que mañana sería mi primera misión sola.

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Bueno, al fin apareció nuestro amado brote de habas, aunque muy poco. ¿Adivinan quien fue el que pido soba?_**

**_¡Nos vemos pronto!_**


	3. Capítulo 3:

_Compañero_

Sé que es un sueño, pero se siente tan real. Estoy de nuevo recostada en mi antigua cama, en la casita del bosque donde vivía con mi padre. Me levante y camine lentamente. En la oscuridad podía ver unos ojos rojos que me clavaban la mirada como estacas: eran los Akumas. Sin embargo no me daban tanto miedo como el caminar hacia la puerta de la entrada donde podía distinguir que había un cuerpo tirado. Me incline para verlo mejor... era mi padre bañado en sangre. Aun estaba vivo, pero estaba agonizando.

-Hijita... Hijita de mi vida.- me dijo débilmente mientras me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con sangre brotando con cada palabra que decía. Fue ahí donde se rompió mi calma y me desplome a su lado, tomé su mano y grite con fuerza.

-Dime que todo es mentira, que todo es solo una pesadilla, que no estoy sola y no te has ido de mi vida, dime que sigues aquí... Que cuando despierte te veré, que nuestra vida sigue y que todo es perfecto... Que no has partido...- le dije entre sollozos, él me sonrió levemente y acaricio mi mejilla.

-Recuerda que no debes de sentir rencor ni odio por nadie, disfruta de tu vida y se feliz. Se fuerte por tu mente y tu cuerpo...

-Mi señora, es hora de despertarse.- sentí como me sacudía levemente Shuurei, me desperté poco a poco.- mi señora, se le ha hecho tarde para su primera misión.

-¿Que hora es?.- me rasque la cabeza, aun sentía la terrible sensación que me había dejado el sueño.

-Son 8:30 am, tenía que presentarse a las 6:30 am.

-¡¡¡¿¿QUEEEEEEEE??!!!.- grite y di un salto de la cama y me heche a correr hacia el baño.

-Bueno, en parte es mi culpa, tenía que haberla despertado con más fuerzas, pero no se movía. Además, uso demasiada energía suya, supongo que tengo que aumentar mi consumo de azúcares.

-Si, si, vamonos.- dije mientras me iba poniendo el abrigo. Solamente me había lavado la cara y los dientes, tenía mi cabello hecho un desorden y tenía puesta una sandalia y una bota.

-Cielos, permitame ayudarle.- mientras yo me iba poniendo el pantalón, Shuurei busco mi otra bota y me la paso, yo terminé de ponerme bien las botas y ella me ayudo a peinarme.- solamente vive usted en esta habitación y tiene todo un desorden, debería de darse tiempo para arreglar su cuarto, su ropa y su vida, tiene todo hecho un desastre. Si algún día quiere traer a un joven a su cuarto que cara va a poner al ver todo esto.

-Bueno, primero lo primero, conseguir a ese joven y ya cuando lo tenga arreglaré mi cuarto.- saque de debajo del montón de ropa que estaba arrumbada en una silla, la espada de mi padre y me puse a buscar el collar que había hecho con el botón que me dio, lo vine a encontrar debajo de la cama.

-¿Y cuando será eso?

-Supongo que saldré a buscar al joven un domingo que caiga entre semana (**nota de la autora: un pedacito de una típica conversación con mi madre**).

-...

-Bien, vamonos.- dije mientras corría hacia la puerta sosteniendo mi maletín con mis cosas, al parecer Shuurei fue la que lo arreglo por mí, porque yo no lo hice.

-Aaaah, supongo que nunca arreglara su cuarto y menos su maleta para irse a trabajar.- la escuche decir.

-Lo sé, lo sé, el maletín sí lo arreglaré antes de salir la próxima vez.

Subí corriendo hasta la sección científica donde estaba Komui.

-Buenos días.- me dijo con una sonrisa, se notaba que intentó disimular que no había visto como casi me resbalaba y comenzaba a patinar como Yuuri (**nota de la autora: sip, bienvenidas a Mikoto referencias locas**).- como sabrás, hoy saldrás a tu nueva misión. Estarás acompañando a Lenalee Lee y a Allen Walker, que por cierto, ya salieron desde hace rato, así que tendrás que alcanzarlos.

-Si, gracias.- hice una reverencia.- este, Komui-san...

-No te preocupes, tu maestro me había dicho que acostumbrabas dormir hasta tarde por que duermes por dos personas.

-Gracias, nos vemos.- salí corriendo de nuevo.

Para salir de la Orden, teníamos que pasar por una especie de canal, donde saldríamos navegando al exterior. Justo cuando baje hasta ese canal, me encontré con dos personas que iban apenas a salir.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Yo también voy de salida.- eran un anciano, de baja estatura y se parecía a un panda, y un joven de cabello rojo y un parche en el ojo derecho.

-Claro que si, como negarse a viajar con una chica hermosa.- el joven me ofreció la mano para subir a la pequeña barca.

-Gracias.- acepte su oferta y me ayudo a subir.

-Tu debes ser _ Ainsworth, hija de Christopher.- me pregunto el anciano sin apartar la mirada.

-Si.- le conteste con una sonrisa.

-Tu padre fue toda una leyenda, al morir tu madre, el abandono la Orden, pero siempre cumplía con su papel como exorcista, enviando información sobre la Inocencia o reclutas nuevos que iba encontrando.

-Si, recuerdo que habían épocas en las que mi padre y yo viajábamos por varios lugares y regresamos después de meses o incluso años.

-Vaya, debió de haber sido duro.

-Pues no, era muy agradable viajar con mi padre.

-El demonio oscuro, fue impresionante todo lo que cambió al tener una familia... Oh, cierto, el es mi nieto Lavi.- señaló al chico que estaba a su lado.- puedes llamarme Bookman.

-Es un gusto conocerlos. Bookman, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría escuchar todo lo que sabe de mi padre, la verdad, aunque viví por 14 años con él, no conozco mucho de su pasado.

Me platico muchas cosas que no conocía de mi padre, parecía que me estaba platicando acerca de un super héroe o algo así. Sobretodo Darkness, al parecer era la Inocencia más poderosa en ese momento, aunque siendo sincera, no se si podré hacer algo así. Después de salir del canal, camine hasta la estación del tren para tomar el que me llevaría hasta mi destino. Para cuando me senté en mi asiento, me volví a quedar dormida hasta que llegamos a la estación de destino. Baje del tren y me dispuse a buscar a Allen y a Lenalee. Aunque, parecía que ellos ya me estaban esperando.

-Hola, tu debes de ser _ Ainsworth, un gusto.- me extendió la mano una joven chica de cabello largo peinado en dos coletas.- yo soy Lenalee Lee y seré tu compañera en está misión.

-Mucho gusto Lenalee.- Shuurei jalo de mi oreja para que la presentará.- Y ella es Shuurei, mi Inocencia.

-Vaya, no sabia de alguna Inocencia de forma humana.

-Pues, al parecer es la primera con esa forma, aunque en sí es del tipo parásito, por eso duermo demasiado y me quedé dormida en la mañana. Pero no importa, lo más importante, ¿De qué trata la misión? No pregunte casi ningún detalle.

-Bueno, tenemos que comenzar lo antes posible, al parecer esta ciudad está llena de Akumas. Hay datos que indican que en esta ciudad hay dos Inocencias, quizás por eso hay tantos...

-¡Cuidado!.- nos interrumpió Allen, mientras nos lanzaba contra el suelo.

-¡Ven Shuurei!.- active mi Inocencia y Shuurei apareció a mi lado, Lenalee hizo lo mismo con sus Dark Boots.

-Maestra son demasiados, tenemos que ir a otro lugar para luchar.

-Vamos, por aquí.- nos llamo Allen, su ojo izquierdo estaba algo raro, no pude evitar quedarme viéndolo, él se dio cuenta y se limito a sonreír.- es una larga historia, después te lo contaré.

Que vergüenza.- dije para mis adentros.

Salimos de la estación, estábamos rodeados por Akumas, pero también había muchas personas normales.

-Todo el pueblo está lleno de Akumas, los únicos humanos son los que estaban en la estación.

-No...- mire a todas las personas que estaban en ese lugar. Habían, bebés, niños, mujeres, hombres.

-Que suspicaz.- el rostro de todos se deformo para dar paso a los Akumas.

-Deben de haber sobrevivientes.- dijo Lenalee, observando por todos lados.

-Seguramente, aun siento la presencia de vida humana en algunos lugares.- completo Shuurei.

-Iremos por ellos una vez que terminemos con esto.- dijo Allen.

-Si, pero antes.- dije mirando a Shuurei.- Shuurei, estilo de tierra: Fortificación.

-... A la orden.- ambas sabíamos lo que significaba eso. Shuurei enterró su espada en el piso y unas enormes murallas de tierra rodearon a la estación completa. Ella no tenía que desenterrar su espada por ningún motivo, ese era su poder de defensa más fuerte, pero en esta ocasión, nos ponía en desventaja.- señora...

-Tranquila.- desenvaine a Darkness.- yo me encargaré de protegerte.

-Contamos contigo para proteger a esas personas.- me dijo Allen, para después irse a pelear contra los Akumas que tenía enfrente.

Pasamos bastante tiempo peleando, pero cada vez que venciamos a un Akuma, aparecían diez más.

-Ah-ha.- caí de rodillas. Aunque Allen y Lenalee aún no parecían cansados, yo no tenía ningún poder con Darkness y solamente la movía para todos lados.

-¡¡Señora!!

-¡Mantén la Fortificación!.- intente sonar lo más firme posible.

-Que valiente Exorcista, lamentablemente, morirás tu y las personas que estás protegiendo tan desesperadamente.

-No estés tan seguro de eso.- dije mientras me ponía de pie de nuevo.- solamente tome un descanso... ¡¡!!

Darkness comenzó a vibrar y a emitir una aura oscura, al parecer había despertado. Lance un corte al aire y grite con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Dropshop!.- del corte que hice salio una larga cuchilla negra y se acercó velozmente a los akumas sin darles tiempo de esquivarla y... No les hizo nada.

-Vaya, pensé que moriría.- dijo uno de ellos tocandose el cuerpo.- Bien, no importa la que morirá se...

Todos los que fueron alcanzados por la cuchilla, les apareció una flor de lis en el abdomen que después se expandió por todo su cuerpo para hacerlos explotar, junto con varios que los rodeaban, atrapados por la onda expansiva.

-...

-...

-...

-¿Eso lo hice yo?.- todos miramos impactados lo que había hecho. Sabía que la Inocencia de mi padre era poderosa, pero no ha ese nivel.

-¡¡!!.- los demás Akumas salieron corriendo después de ver lo que les había pasado a sus compañeros, pero no les permití escapar, lance una última Dropshop para acabar con ellos.

-Supongo que terminó.- dijo Lenalee viendo la escena.

-Shuurei, con eso basta.

-¡Mi señoraaaaaaaa!.- lloriqueo con fuerza mientras me abrazaba.- mi señora, que idiota es, ¡Es una grandisima idiota! ¡¿Que hubiera hecho yo si usted se muere!

-Pues, esta bien, ya vimos que si puedo usar a Darkness, así que ya podré luchar a tu lado.

-¡Nooo! ¡Obviamente no dejaré que usted peleé!.- no paro de gritar y abrazarme.

-Hay que separarnos para buscar a los sobrevivientes y a la Inocencia.- sugirió Allen intentando ayudarme.

-Si.- intente quitarme a Shuurei, pero parecía inútil, así que comencé a caminar en dirección contraria a los demás con ella abrazándome.- vamos Shuurei, no puedo depender de ti para todo, actúas como mi mamá.

-Eso es porque yo soy su madre.

-No creo que me hayas parido.

-Madre es la que cría no la que engendra.

Nunca podría ganarle en ese estado. Seguimos caminando un poco más, pero Darkness comenzó a palpitar, como si me quisiera decir: ¡Por aquí! Gire en el callejón que me dijo y seguí avanzando hasta que escuche un crujido que venia de una alcantarilla.

-¿¡Hola!? ¿Hay alguien aquí?.- grite sin respuesta alguna.- Me llamo _ Ainsworth, soy exorcista y vengo a salvarlos. Los Akumas que estaban aquí fueron destruidos.

-¡Es una señorita! Quizás nos viene a ayudar.- escuche la voz de una niña.

-Así es, los ayudaré a salir, si me permiten.- al quitar la rejilla, una niña se asomó y me dedico una gran sonrisa.- ¿Hay alguien más con ustedes?

-Si, les diré que vengan.- dijo sonriente mientras regresaba de nuevo a la alcantarilla.

En esta ocasión salieron más personas. Les avise a los chicos a través de mi golem inhalambrico que revoloteaba por mi cabeza. Me llamo la atención dos muñecos de peluche que traía en sus manos unas niñas gemelas, una de ellas era la niña que salió primero.

-Me permites.- le dije mientras me acercaba para tomar su muñeco. La niña me lo entregó, use una pequeña navaja para abrir el muñeco, ahí fue donde encontré la Inocencia.

-¿Que es eso?

-Ahmm, ¿Como llegaron estos osos con ustedes?

-Nuestro papá lo compró para nosotras.

-Seguramente no se dieron cuenta que lo tenían, eso quiere decir que no son compatibles. Bueno, esto es algo muy peligroso, así que me lo llevaré. Me prestas el otro muñeco, puede que haya otro de estas aquí.

-¡_!

-Oh, Allen, Lenalee. Encontré las Inocencias, deberíamos de llevarlas al Cuartel.

-Esa seria buena idea.- podíamos oír la voz de Komui a través de nuestros golem.- pero necesitamos que Allen y _ vayan a otra misión. Lenalee, tu iras a otro lugar junto a Lavi y Bookman.

**_¡HOLA!_**

**_¿Les gusta la historia?_**

**_¿Que otras referencias encontraron?_**

Bienvenidas a juegos mentales...

Bueno, nos vemos la próxima semana.


	4. Capítulo 4:

**_Cuentame_**

-Vaya, no pensé que Darkness seria tan poderosa.- me dijo Shuurei mientras volvía a su tamaño habitual.

-Nop, ni yo.- le respondí con sinceridad, aunque me habían dicho que era muy fuerte, no pensé que a ese grado.

Después de separarnos de Lenalee, nos subimos a otro tren, para ir un poco más al norte, donde nos esperaría un buscador que nos guiaría hasta donde, posiblemente, había una Inocencia.

-Grrrrrr.- voltee a ver a Allen que iba caminando a mi lado... O se suponía. Estaba parado viendo como preparaban comida en un pequeño restaurante. El sonido de su estómago fue tan fuerte, que varias personas volteamos a verlo.

-Si quieres podemos detenernos a comer aquí.- le ofrecí mientras entraba al restaurante. A decir verdad, yo también tenía muchísima hambre pero no tanta como Allen.

-Ehmm esque...

-Vamos te invito.- mi cartera me advirtió que ese movimiento era peligroso, así que enseguida aclare ese pequeño punto.- aunque hasta donde pueda pagarte. Yo tampoco cuento con mucho dinero.

-Esta bien.

Entramos al pequeño local. Olía demasiado bien y la comida se veía deliciosa, así que en cuanto nos sirvieron nuestras órdenes, no paramos de comer. Yo pedía lo mismo que pedía Allen y él me explicaba en que consistía la comida, parecía saber mucho sobre ese tema, además de que nuestros estómagos parecían querer y querer más comida. También Timcanpy y Shuurei se unieron al banquete, aunque Shuurei pidió casi puros postres y Timcanpy comía lo que alcanzaba a robarnos. Sin darnos cuenta, habíamos acumulado una gran deuda, pero que aún podíamos pagar entre los dos. Shuurei y yo, quedamos llenas después de unos tres o cuatro platillos, aunque, obviamente Allen y Tim comieron un poco más.

-Aquí está su cuenta.- nos ofreció el camarero.

Yo busqué... Busque... Debe de andar por aquí... A de estar de este ladito... ¡MI CARTERA! sentí que me moría por un instante.

-¿Que pasa?

-Mi cartera... ¡Mi cartera no esta!

-No puede ser, ¿debe de estar en otro lugar?

-N-n-no, ya la busque en todos los posibles lugares...- me acorde que una persona había chocado conmigo cuando intentamos bajar del tren y que por poco me tiraba.- la persona que choco conmigo... ¿Esa persona me la habrá robado?

-Yo creo. Bueno no te preocupes, yo te invito esta vez.- él también se puso a buscar su cartera con el mismo resultado.- ¡NO PUEDE SER, A MI TAMBIÉN!

-Disculpen jóvenes, pero ¿Como piensan pagar?.- dijo el camarero algo enojado.

-Pues... Como podrá ver, nos han asaltado. Si nos permite llamar, podemos pedir un préstamo y le pagaremos.

-¿Y que me asegura que me pagarán? De seguro están diciendo eso para irse sin pagar.- el tono de voz del señor se estaba haciendo más fuerte.

-Mire señor, somos exorcistas, este chaleco lo confirma.- dije mostrando el escudo que tenía en el pecho.

-Aja si, exorcistas ¿Unos mocosos como ustedes? No me hagan reír. Me van a pagar con dinero o con trabajo.

Y aquí estamos, para no discutir con el señor, nos pusimos a lavar los platos de toda la jornada.

Estábamos en un lugar muy lejano, así que ni para regresar a la base. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y se aproximaba la hora de la cena y nuestros estómagos lo recentian. Además, mi cansancio ya era demasiado, tanto para Shuurei (que también estaba ayudando con los trastes) como para mí.

-¿Estas bien?.- me pregunto Allen, preocupado.

-Si, no hay ningún problema, es solo que ya tengo demasiado sueño.

-¿Crees poder acampar al aire libre?

-Creo que no tendré problemas.- esa seria mi primera vez acampando y al parecer mi respuesta no sonó muy convincente.

-... Mejor espera un momento, no quiero que en tus primeras misiones tengas que dormir al aire libre.

Camino hasta un bote de basura, donde tomo varias botellas de cristal y varias envolturas de comida.

-Allen, si tienes tanta hambre, regresemos al restaurante y le decimos al señor que nos de comer una vez más.

-No es para eso.- junto varias envolturas y las hizo bolita. Después de eso, se quito su abrigo y me lo lanzó.- Espera un momento.

Caminamos hasta una plaza, donde había demasiada gente. Se subió a su maleta y comenzó a hacer maniobras junto con Tim.

-¡¡!!

Cuando empezó su rutina me dejó idiotizada, no podía apartar la mirada de él.

-¡Mira a ese chico!

-¡Que lindo es!

-¡¡Wooow!!

Para mi sorpresa, muchas personas se acercaron para ver mejor como Allen hacia diferentes maniobras con una gran destreza.

Para cuando termino, se inclino como agradecimiento y uso una lata para recolectar dinero.

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias amable público!.- dijo mientras se despedía de las personas.

-Woow, ¿Donde aprendiste a hacer eso?

-Antes de unirme a la Orden, era un artista ambulante. Iba a muchos lugares junto a mi papá, bueno, yo le decía papá pero en realidad no eramos nada, él me adoptó.

-Oh, ya veo.- sin querer comencé a bostezar.- ay no.

-No te preocupes, seguramente estás muy cansada después de lavar tantos trastes y cargar a Shuurei. Vamos a ir a buscar un hotel donde quedarnos y algo para comer.

Llegamos a una pequeña posada. Yo me senté a esperar a Allen, que fue a ver las habitaciones. Mientras esperaba me quedé dormida.

En ese pequeño sueño, parecía que estaba en una habitación oscura, ahí vi la silueta de una mujer que tenía una sonrisa retorcida, no pude distinguir absolutamente nada más que su sonrisa.

-¿_?

-Ahmm.- me frote el ojo, intentando acostumbrar mi vista a la luz de nuevo.

-Ya tenemos habitación, vamos.

-Ah, sí.- que sueño tan loco había tenido, mmm quizás no era nada.

-Solo que hay un pequeño detalle.

-¿Que pasa?

-Es que no había muchas habitaciones económicas disponibles, así que...

-Ah...- no había entendido a lo que se refería hasta que entre a la habitación. Era demasiado sencilla pero confortable, el problema era que solo había una cama.

Allen se dio cuenta de mi expresión, así que rápido aclaro las cosas.

-¡Por supuesto que tu dormirás en la cama! Yo puedo dormir afuera o en el sofá.

-No hay problema, puedes dormir en la cama, yo me quedo dormida donde sea.

-No, obvio que no puedo hacer eso, así que tu dormirás en la cama.

Al final, terminé durmiendo en la cama. Después de desearle dulces sueños, me acurruque y me quedé profundamente dormida junto a Shuurei y Tim.

-Querida niña...- la voz no la reconocía para nada.- querida niña... Querida niña...

De nuevo estaba en esa habitación oscura y solamente veía a la mujer con esa sonrisa retorcida.

-Al fin has madurado lo suficiente para empezar a notarlo, el Corazón está en ti...

-¿Quien eres?

-Posees la bendición divina... Querida niña... Querida niña... Posees la bendición divina...

-¡¿De que carajos hablas y quien mierda eres?!

El tono de voz y su sonrisa me estaban poniendo los pelos de punta. Me acerque a ella y la tomé del cuello.

-Jejejejeje tu matarás al conde... El Corazón aún está incompleto por eso no lo puedes usar... Pero querida niña, tienes la bendición divina... Jejejeje

-¡¿De que hablas?! ¡¡¿De que carajos hablas?!!

-Tu acabarás con la familia de los Noe y con el Destructor del tiempo, querida niña.

-¿¿?? .- no se a que se refería.

-Jejejeje Tu serás la que termine con la plaga que es la humanidad, tu eres la oscuridad que traerá la nueva luz jejejeje.

-¡¡!!.- okey, eso sí lo entendía.

-¡Oye! ¡_! ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que traiga algo?.- Allen me despertó de golpe. Parpadee un par de veces.

-¿Qué carajos...?.- aún podía escuchar la voz de esa mujer en mi cabeza. Cuando mi mente se aclaró un poco más, me di cuenta que estaba abrazada a Allen.- ¡¡¡Lo sientooo!!!

-Esta bien.- se sonrojo un poco.- me di cuenta que estabas sufriendo en tu sueño así que me acerque, no pensé que te ibas a colgar de mi cuello.

-Ahhh.- recuerdo que siempre que tenía un mal sueño, mi papá me decía que me abrazaba a él mientras dormía y que eso me ayudaba a relajarme. Sería un gesto tierno, pero este no es es el lugar ni con quien hacerlo.- cielos que vergüenza, en serio disculpa.

-Bueno ¿Que estabas soñando? Quizás si lo platicamos puede que se te pase y puedas dormir en paz.

Pues, de que puedo dormir en paz, puedo dormir. Pero obvio no le diré eso a Allen.

-Era un poco raro así que no se si pueda explicarte.- recordaba perfectamente cada una de las palabras de esa mujer.- estaba en un cuarto oscuro, solamente veía la silueta de una mujer y decía cosas como el co... los Noe, el Destructor del tiempo y la oscuridad... creo que eran cosas sin sentido.

Algo me decía que no podía contar lo que me había dicho esa mujer, en especial lo del corazón.

-Uhmm quizás si le decimos a Bookman, pueda ayudarnos con la traducción de ese sueño.

-Si, espero que cuando regresemos al Cuartel lo encuentremos.

Él me sonrió amablemente, pero, quizás fue mi imaginación, pero se se asusto cuando dije sobre el Destructor del Tiempo... Bueno, quien sabe.

Después de eso, Komui nos envió un poco más de dinero, así que tuvimos un viaje de lo más tranquilo y terminamos rápido con nuestra misión.

**_¡Holaa!_**

**_Rayos, esta es la segunda vez que escribo este capítulo, la primera vez me parece que quedó más bonito, pero tengo que admitir que esta también me gustó (generalmente no me acuerdo de que escribo, ya que voy escribiendo sin razonar)._**

**_Bueno, nos vemos la siguiente semana._**


	5. Capítulo 5:

_Un par de Secretos _

-Bienvenidos a casa.- nos dijo de manera muy alegre Komui. Allen y yo dejamos nuestras maletas en el suelo e hicimos una reverencia.

-Estamos en casa.-dijimos ambos con una sonrisa.

-Disculpa, ¿Esta Bookman?.- estaba demasiado ansiosa por hablar con él.

-Si, esta en la biblioteca.

-Gracias.- me despedí de Allen y de Komui con la mano y salí corriendo hacia la biblioteca. Cerca de una gran montaña de libros vi a Bookman.

-Hola, me gustaría preguntarle algunas cosas.- acerque una silla y me senté a un lado de él. El anciano levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿De que quieres hablar?

-Bueno... Verá.- le explique el sueño y la mujer que había visto, solamente omití el hecho de que yo era "el corazón" porque algo me decía que lo mantuviera en secreto.

-Tienes la bendición divina... Es el hecho de que eres una exorcista y es un deber acabar con los Noah y el Conde. Pero, ser la oscuridad que traerá la luz... Bueno, hay una vieja leyenda que dice que existirá un exorcista que acabara con el pecado del mundo haciéndolo renacer. Aunque, más que una leyenda, es algo que estaba escrito en "el cubo", pero esa parte estaba en muy mal estado y no se entendia muy bien, así que no le dieron mucha importancia ya que podía significar otra cosa.

-... Vaya... ¿Pudo haber sido un sueño cualquiera?

-Si, esa también es una teoría.

-Ya veo...

Probablemente, era un sueño como cualquier otro que una persona puede tener... O al menos eso pensaba. Esa mujer aparecía casi diario en mis sueños. Sonriendo de manera retorcida con una risita parecida a una campanilla.

-Mi señora, parece que no ha descansado como debería.

-Pues...- me rasque la cabeza mientras me estiraba un poco.- es algo sin importancia.

Me miró un poco preocupada pero asintió con la cabeza y regreso a su tamaño de hada para sentarse en mi hombro.

-Oh vaya, usted debe de ser la hija de Ainsworth.- Voltee para encarar a la persona que estaba detrás de mi. Era un hombre de mediana edad, mirada recia y aterradora, no parecía que sonreirá mucho. Miró a Shuurei y no le aparto la mirada.

-¿Quién es usted?.- le dije mientras apartaba a Shuurei, que extrañamente estaba demasiado callada, parecía congelada.

-Me disculpo por mi imprudencia, yo soy Malcolm Lvellie. Soy el supervisor de esta rama.

-Yo me llamo _ Ainsworth y ella es mi inocencia Shuurei.

-Shuurei, que nombre más encantador.

Podía sentir el miedo y la incomodidad que tenía Shuurei, así que decidí alejarme de él lo más pronto posible.

-Con su permiso, estoy algo cansada y quiero retirarme a mi habitación.- hice una reverencia y me marche. Shuurei iba demasiado callada, así que la tomé entre mis manos y la puse delante de mí.-¿Te sucede algo?.

Con un gesto me dijo: no es nada...

-¿Estas segura...?.- mi visión se borro y sentí como Darkness comenzó a palpitar. Pude ver el rostro de aquella mujer mientras sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar, mis piernas comenzaron a fallar y se doblaron.

-¡¡Mi señora!!.- Shuurei evito que cayera del todo.

Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba en mi cuarto. Me desperté despacio y me senté en la cama.

-¿Shuurei? ¿Shuurei?.- comencé a llamarla, pero no me contestó. Algo raro en ella. Vi que la puerta estaba entreabierta y fui hacia ella. Sali en busca de Shuurei, camine por el solitario pasillo hasta que la escuche hablar.

-Te pido que guardes silencio. Nadie se debe de enterar que es posible fusionar a un exorcista con la Inocencia.

-¡Bromeas! Esto nos va a ayudar muchísimo en la guerra.

-El tratamiento es doloroso y cruel. No debes de exponer a nadie más a tal dolor ¡No tienes que cometer los mismos errores!

-Tienes razón, cometiste muchos errores. Pero, de todo error se aprende algo.

-¡No tomes la vida humana como algo desechable!

-¿¡Estás escuchando lo que estás diciendo!? Tú, la que es la matriarca de la Familia Lvellie, ¿es enserió?.- comenzó a reírse.

-Como la matriarca te exijo que no lo hagas. No debes de cometer semejante brutalidad.

-¿Shuurei?.- no pude evitar acercarme.

-Mi señora.

-La gran y orgullosa Matriarca Samantha Lvellie, llamando mi "señora" a una mocosa, es algo que nunca se ha visto.- comenzó a burlarse y nos dejó solas.

-¿Que escucho?.- su voz parecía a punto de romperse.

-Casi todo.

-Supongo que quiere una explicación.- me dio la espalda y contemplo la chimenea.

-Ese es tu pasado, es algo muy tuyo. No se si quieras compartirlo.

-... No es algo de lo que me pueda sentir orgullosa. Pero creo que debería de conocerlo si es que nos vamos a quedar unidas para siempre. Además, puede que haya personas que le cuenten y no quiero que le digan las cosas mal. Verá, cuando estaba con vida, yo me case y fui muy feliz con mi esposo y mis hijos aunque eramos pobres, pero en esa época fue cuando la pelea contra los Akumas comenzó a volverse más fiera y peligrosa. Mi esposo fue reclutado por la Orden pensando en que podríamos conseguir un gran estatus. Y así fue, como uno de los primeros exorcistas, obtuvo un buen rango y nuestro nivel económico aumento. Sin embargo, años después mi esposo fue asesinado y para la orden no serviamos para nada y amenazaron con quitarnos todos nuestros lujos. Fue entonces que tome una decisión... Algo... Estupida.- me tomó de la mano y me llevó a mi habitación.

Yo me senté en la cama y ella en el sofá. Aún seguía sin mirarme a la cara.

-Shuurei...

-Esta bien, si me lo permite, continuaré con mi relato.- asentí con la cabeza y ella continuó.- decidí volverme más activa en la Orden. Enviando tres de mis 4 hijos varones como sujetos de prueba para diferentes experimentos. Invirtiendo todos los ahorros que mi esposo nos había dejado. A mis 3 hijas las obligue a convertirse en Santas... Algo que... Definitivamente era doloroso para ellas, era una clase de tortura. Deje a uno de mis hijos varones solamente para que me diera nietos. No le permití enamorarse de ninguna mujer a menos que yo la escogiera, y así, supongo que a él... lo volví un monstruo. Tuvo muchas concubinas y una esposa para que pudiera tener mucha descendencia. A todos mis familiares los usaba para mantener nuestra posición. Hasta que la menor de mis hijas tuvo una niña antes de convertirse en Santa. La pequeña estuvo a mi cargo y, desde que comenzó a caminar y a hablar, fue de las pequeñas más amorosas del mundo, algo en mi corazón cambió cuando la conocí y comencé a criarla. Para cuando cumplió 15 años obtuvo su Inocencia y en la Orden comenzó un experimento. Volver al exorcista uno solo con la Inocencia. Mi querida nieta estaba muy entusiasmada por convertirse en un sujeto de prueba.

-¿Como se llamaba tu nieta?.- estaba impresionada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Violet. Mi pequeña Violet... No sabía en qué la estaba metiendo. Fue entonces que dije: ¡No permitiré que muera!. Me interpuse entre la Inocencia y ella. Así fue como Shuurei llegó ha mí. Al principio me rechazo pero cuando le explique lo que me obligó a hacerlo, me permitió quedarme con ella. Pero también le hice un juramento.- tomó mis manos entre las suyas.- que protegería con todas mis fuerzas a quien sería mi nueva maestra.

Le di un pequeño apretón a sus manos y le dedique una amplia sonrisa.

-Confío en que me vas a proteger.- la abracé. Ella al principio, parecía que no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero después de unos segundos ella me devolvió el abrazo.

Escuchamos como alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta con fuerza.

-¡_! ¡_! ¿Estás ahí?.- reconocí el tono de voz. Era Allen, pero parecía demasiado alterado. Le abrí la puerta, por su cara, no eran buenas noticias.-..._... Tu maestro está demasiado grave, fue atacado por la familia de los Noah.

**_¡Hola de nuevo!_**

**_Por la terrible situación que esta ocurriendo en mi país, se cancelaron las clases, lo que me da más tiempo libre para trabajar en todos los proyectos._**

**_O al menos eso quisiera decir jajaja_**

**_Tengo actividades, pero no como para robarme el sueño. Además, estaré muy poco tiempo activa ya que formó parte de un equipo de Gears 5 y me esta absorviendo la mayor parte de mi tiempo._**

**_En fin._**

**_¡Cuídense mucho y sigan todas las indicaciones del sector salud!_**

**_Nos vemos pronto_**


	6. Capítulo 6

_Ya No Hay Miedo Ni Dolor_

Baje del tren a toda velocidad. Allen intento sostenerme para evitar que me cayera, pero me zafe de su agarre y salí corriendo. No me detuve hasta que llegue al hospital.

Ansiosa, le pregunté a una enfermera sobre donde estaba mi maestro. Ella me dio la habitación y corrí de nuevo.

Abrí la puerta de golpe y ahí estaba mi maestro. Era tan diferente a como lo recordaba. Me acerque a él y caí sobre mis rodillas.

Un buscador estaba junto a él, se puso en guardia al verme entrar, pero cuando vio mi abrigo y mi insignia me dejó acercarme sin decirme nada, al parecer ya sabía la relación que tenía con él.

-Maestro, soy yo Ains-chan.- tome su mano y le dije como él me acostumbraba a llamarme. Pero él no parecía entender. Tenía la mirada perdida, balbuceaba algo mientras le caía la baba por la comisura de sus labios. Voltee a ver al buscador.- ¿Qué le pasó?

-Lo encontramos en ese estado mientras estaba colgado de un árbol. Parece como si le hubieran arrancado el alma.

-¿Y el pelotón?

-También está muerto.

-El conde está buscando su corazón... No fui yo, ¿quizás eres tú?

La sangre que corría en nuestras venas se heló por completo. Aunque yo fui la más afectada, ya que sus ojos que parecían desenfocados, se clavaron de lleno en los míos, dejándome impactada.

-Los Noah, están buscando el corazón. Por eso están atacando a los Generales.

-¿Qué es el corazón?.- al fin podría obtener respuesta sobre ello si ponerme en riesgo.

-Es la fuente de vida de todas las Inocencias del mundo. Si es destruido, las Inocencias también y no tendríamos nada con qué pelear contra los Akumas y el Conde. Hay una teoría que dice que es probable que el corazón esté en algún General.

Me paralice al escuchar esa explicación, al parecer se dio cuenta e intento llamar mi atención.

-¿Disculpe?

-... Déjame quedarme a cuidarlo. No creo que le queden muchos días.- intente cambiar la conversación para restarle importancia al asunto. Es por eso que algo me decía que no lo dijera... Que no dijera que yo era el corazón.

-_... - Allen llego a la habitación con mi maleta y la dejo a un lado, quedo impactado al ver a mi maestro.- Dios...

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, mí maestro falleció mientras cantaba: "El conde está buscando su corazón... No fui yo, ¿quizás eres tú?". Cada que repetía esa frase, me daba escalofríos.

-Oye _-san, me acaban de llamar de la Orden. Necesitan que nos dividamos para proteger a los Generales.- Allen me toco el hombro mientras me daba las instrucciones del Cuartel. Sin decirle nada, miré como unos buscadores se llevaban él cuerpo de mi maestro.

Tengo que admitir que me hizo enfadar lo que me habían ordenado. Yo quería ir a enterrar o al menos estar presente en la cremación del cuerpo, estar presente... aunque sea en los últimos momentos. Pero, no era momento para "ponerme en ese plan".

-...- di un largo y profundo suspiro. Seguí viendo como lo subían a la carroza, con un gran nudo en la garganta y con las lágrimas a punto de salir le dije.- ¿Tu crees que mi maestro este bien... Donde quiera que esté?

-Si, yo creo que sí. Era un buen hombre así que, debe de estar en el cielo.- me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y me dedico una radiante sonrisa.

Intente sonreirle devuelta pero no me fue posible.

-Acabaré con todos los Akumas del mundo. Me han arrebatado lo que más amaba...- baje la cabeza y apreté los dientes con fuerza. Recordé la noche en que murió mi padre.- Los mataré y no quedara ninguno, lo mismo para los Noah.

Allen me abrazo con ternura.

-No creo que este bien que mates Akumas mientras tienes esos pensamientos. Eso solo hará que te hagas más daño.- le devolví el abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, intente retener mis lágrimas, pero no me fue posible.

-Gracias...

Estuvimos un rato más así, platicando, comiendo juntos e intento hacer de todo para que yo tuviera una sonrisa en los labios. Después de eso, nos dividimos en la estación del tren.

-¿Segura que estarás bien? ¿No quieres que te acompañe? No creo que Komui se enoje.- me dijo a través de la ventana. Parecía preocupado por mí.

-Estaré bien, recuerda completar la misión. Nos vemos pronto, quiero que seas la primera persona que me reciba cuando llegue a casa.- me despedí de él con un gesto de la mano.

-Así será.- el tren comenzó a hacer sonar su silbato, señal que anunciaba que se comenzaría a mover. Allen se hizo a un lado y se despidió de mí con un gesto de la mano.

-Mi señora...- les podía mentir a todos, menos a Shuurei.

-Todo esta bien, vamos al norte para integrarnos con los demás. Tenemos que evitar que maten a los demás Generales.- intenté aparentar calma, pero Shuurei sabía que estaba apunto de llorar en el fondo.

El tren parecía que avanzaba más lento que de costumbre. La razón por la que me estoy dirigiendo al norte es porque me encomendaron proteger a la General Klaud Nine. El maestro me había mencionado un poco sobre ella, aunque no la conocía en persona.

Luego de dos semanas de viaje, llegué a mi lugar de destino, ese tiempo me ayudó para aclarar mi mente y calmar mi espíritu.

-Mi nombre es _ Ainsworth, mucho gusto.- me presente con ella cuando la encontré en una pequeña posada en un pueblo al norte del país.

Era igual a como me la había imaginado. Una mujer muy bella con mirada recia, su pequeño mono parecido a un peluche me miró y parece que me sonrió.

-Veo que tienes una Inocencia similar a la mía.- me dijo con una sonrisa.- ya debes saber mi nombre, ¿Cierto?

-Si, mi maestro...- mi voz se rompió a media frase, supongo que no me había recuperado del todo.

-Lamento mucho por lo que le sucedió a Kevin. Era un gran hombre y un buen amigo mío.- me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.- puedes ir a dormir, seguramente fue un viaje muy cansado.

-Con su permiso, gracias...- sentí una punzada en el pecho y Darknees comenzó a vibrar.

-¿Sucede algo _?

-Shuurei, ¿Tu también lo sentiste?

-Si, parece que una Inocencia fue destruida y una... Tomo una forma rara... se volvió... ¿Polvo?.

-Oye ¿a que te refieres?.- me pregunto Klaud, preocupada.

-... Dos exorcistas... Han muerto.- parecía que mi boca se estaba moviendo por sí sola.

El Corazón está comenzando a despertar... Los Noah están comenzando a hacer sus primeros movimientos... Tu pelea acaba de comenzar.- sentí una punzada de dolor en mi cabeza seguida de una falta de aire y un sentimiento de presión en el pecho.

-¡AGH!

-¡Mi señora!

-¡Oye! ¡Oye!

Supongo que me desmaye. Al día siguiente me levante y lo primero que vi fue el rostro preocupado de Shuurei.

-Shuurei, no te preocupes, ya me siento mejor. Supongo que fue porque no he dormido bien.

-Aparte de eso, lo que sentimos ayer... Ayer falleció un exorcista, su nombre era Suman Dark. Además... El otro exorcista, es... Allen Walker, él está con vida pero se encuentra demasiado grave, dudan que pueda salir de esta.

-...- estaba impactada por lo que me había dicho.

-Los atacó un Noah. Uno que al parecer, puede atravesar todo lo que toca. Su golem, Timcanpy fue él que grabo la escena.

-No puede ser cierto, Allen me prometió que sería la primera persona que viera cuando llegaramos a casa... No... Nooo.- otra persona con la cual no podría estar...

-Niña.- entro a la habitación la General Klaud.- es malo que te alteres así, lamento decirte esto en tu estado, pero necesitas escucharme, ellos están así porque estamos en una guerra si en vez de pelear te pones a lamentarte, su sacrificio será en vano. Piensa en tus padres, en tu maestro, en tus compañeros ¿ellos se sacrificaron en vano?

Negué con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas no pararan de salir. Ella me dio una sacudida.

-¡No te escucho! ¡¿Se sacrificaron en vano?!

-¡NO!

-Bien, eso necesitaba escuchar. Ahora, necesito que te alistes, saldremos en un rato. Tenemos que reclutar a más exorcistas. No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.- salió de mi habitación.

-Ahorita vengo, no me sigas.- salte de la cama, me puse mi chaleco, tomé mi espada y salí corriendo.

Pasé a un lado de Klaud, pero no me dijo nada. Llegue hasta el bosque que rodeaba a la ciudad. Me senté en el tronco caído de un árbol. Dejé que el sonido de la naturaleza me embriagará. Respire hondo, dejando que mis pulmones se llenarán de aire fresco.

No, definitivamente no permitiré que esas personas tan importantes se hayan sacrificado en vano.

-¿Has tomado una decisión?

-¿Eh?

-Yo soy Darkness, para tu información humana, tu eres el huésped del corazón.

-De nuevo con esa mierda.

-Yo soy la única que te puede ayudar con lo que deseas, ¿Acaso no me has visto en tus sueños?

-Así que tu eras esa loca...

-Así es, al utilizar mi poder te convertirás en la oscuridad que traerá la luz.

-Lo que significa que me volveré una asesina.

-No lo veas de esa forma.

-¿Y de que otra maldita forma quieres que lo vea?

-Piénsalo como una bendición. Traerás fin a todo este sufrimiento.

-Jajaja, deja de joderme.

-Solamente te diré que yo se la razón por la que estas así. Tú joven corazón siente algo por el destructor del tiempo, algo que es incorrecto. Ya que tarde o temprano ambos se enfrentarán a muerte.

-¡Como mierda nos vamos a enfrentar a muerte si...!

-Él aún no está muerto. Él aún no puede morir. Ambos están destinados a pelear.

-...

Sí lo que ella decía era verdad, Allen estaba vivo, algo que me dio paz. Sin embargo, ¿Pelear a muerte?... ¿Que carajos iba a hacer cuando eso llegará.

-Lo principal de esto, es que al fin eres capaz de contactar conmigo. Cuando estés lista para entregarte a mí y obtener mis poderes, solo tienes que llamarme. Ah y otra cosa, envíare a alguien a cuidarte. Es importante que permanezcas viva hasta que llegue el momento del juicio.

La ignoré por completo y camine de regreso a la posada, en silencio me tire a la cama y me quedé profundamente dormida. Pensé que en ese sueño vería a la mujer riendo, pero al parecer, ya no sería necesario.

_

**_¡Hola!_**

**_¿Que tal?_**

**_Espero que se la estén pasando bien en compañía de su familia y, ¿porque no? De una buena taza de té, café o leche caliente con un buen libro._**

**_¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! _**


	7. Capítulo 7

_Confieso Que Me Haces Tanta Falta_

-Mi señora, ¿Como se siente?.- me pregunto Shuurei, ansiosa.

-... Bien.- aún no podía quitarme de encima la plática que tuve con esa mujer, pero sobre todo, que Allen sobreviviría solamente para pelear contra mí.

-, necesito que te concentres en esto. No podemos permitirnos distraernos.- me dijo con voz firme la General Klaud.

-No se preocupe, cumpliré mi labor como me fue solicitado.- dije como si fuera un robot.

Durante dos días más, íbamos y veníamos por todos lados, juntando a todos los exorcistas que pudimos. Con el paso de los días, había notado que han aumento de akumas que nos atacaban. Eso es algo que me preocupa demasiado, aunque para los nuevos reclutas les ha servido como entrenamiento. Mientrasveía el cielo, preocupada por el mañana, alguien se acercó a mí.

-Señorita , ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?.- me dijo algo apenada una nueva chica que era mayor que yo por dos años, su nombre era María.

-¿Dime?.- me senté a su lado en la banca de un parque. La chica sonrió y continúo:

-Esta guerra... ¿Usted la concidera como perdida?

-Es cierto que hay demasiados akumas últimamente, pero no por eso es que estamos perdidos.

-Oh ya veo.- dijo un poco aliviada.

Es cierto que nadie quería pelear en una guerra pérdida. Muchas de estas personas tienen familia, familia que quizás nunca la iban a volver a ver. Me mordí un labio ante ese sentimiento. Después de todo, yo ya no tenía por quién pelear, ya no tenía a nadie que llorará mi muerte, pero ellos... Al menos María tenía un hermano y una madre a quien proteger.

_¿Acaso sientes lastima por estas personas? Ya sabes como puedes salvarlas. El Corazón sigue creciendo poco a poco en tu interior, solamente falta que lo aceptes para que esté completo. Verás niña, el renacimiento del corazón tiene 3 fases, actualmente está en la primera. Una vez que tu cuerpo se adapte y aceptes su poder, comenzará la segunda fase. Cuando termines con el Conde del Milenio, comenzará la tercera, que es limpiar el pecado de este mundo infame._

_-Eso significa matar a los humanos, aunque los salve del Conde, de todos modos tienen que morir._

_Es un sacrificio pequeño_.- guardo un poco de silencio.- _Oh mira, e__s momento que te reunas con alguien. _

La voz resonó en mi cabeza y como si fuera un acto-reflejo, gire la cabeza hacia un callejón vacío. Discretamente, me fije si nadie me estaba prestando atención. María había ido a alimentar a una ardilla y los demás estaban comiendo. Camine en dirección al callejón.

-Humana, humana huésped del corazón.

Me congele cuando la cosa que estaba frente a mí me llamó con tanta naturalidad.

-¡¡Shuurei!!.- llame a Shuurei, pero no me obedeció, al contrario, parecía que estaba igual que yo. Darknees comenzó a punzar, como si quisiera tocar a la... Cosa que estaba frente a mí. Era una criatura completamente blanca con un ojo (si es que se le puede llamar así, ya que no tenía una cuenca normal, si no un ojo complemente negro con un puntito blanco en medio ¡estoy demasiado nerviosa como para describirlo!).

-No tienes que alterarte. Yo me haré cargo de ti.

-¡¡_!! ¡¡_!!.- "Ay, pero como se tardan", por poco y lo grite, solamente lo pensé.

-Aún no tomo mi forma definitiva, así que no me pueden ver las demás personas.- después de decirme eso, desapareció entre las sombras.

-Niña ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Que fue lo que te sucedió?

-No... No ha sido nada. Yo, lo siento, solo fue un... Bicho.

-¿Eh? No hagas esas bromas. Para la otra, vamos a dejar que te maten.

Cuando estuvimos listos, seguimos nuestro andar de nuevo, esta vez para regresar a la Orden, donde todos los generales se reunirían para tener una junta.

Una noche antes de llegar a nuestro hogar, tuve un sueño de lo más raro. Después de cenar, me despedí de las personas que estaban conmigo en la pequeña posada en la que decidimos alojarnos. Subí las escaleras y me tumbe en la cama, con la esperanza de quedarme profundamente dormida.

En mi sueño, me encontraba en un lugar algo extraño. Era una habitación completamente blanca, donde solamente había un piano junto a una gran ventana. Ahí pude ver a Allen, que se veía demasiado concentrado tocando una suave melodía en el piano. De repente, apareció una extraña sombra detrás de él. En un principio, esa sombra parecía concentrada en Allen, pero, cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, levantó la vista de repente y clavo sus ojos en los míos, como si intentaba alejarme de ese lugar.

Me levante de golpe, sin poder respirar y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¡Mi señora!

-Estoy bien Shuurei, no te preocupes. No es nada, vuelve a dormir.

-Pero, mi señora, esos dolores de cabeza no son normales. Tiene que ir al médico ahora que lleguemos a la Orden.

-Sí, eso es lo que haré.- intente acomodarme para descansar. No tarde mucho en quedarme dormida, pero en esta ocasión, tuve un sueño tranquilo.

Abordamos el tren muy temprano en la mañana, para cuando llegamos a la Orden, ya era medio día. Una vez que entramos, vimos que todos estaban festejando. Al parecer alguien había llegado antes que nosotros.

Me sorprendí al ver al chico peli blanco que tanto ansiaba ver. Corrí hasta él mientras gritaba su nombre. Lo abrace con fuerza.

-¡Allen! En serio pensé que ibas a morir.- dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Jejeje, estoy en casa _. Perdona si te espante.

Me aleje un poco de él para verlo mejor. Pero algo había cambiado. No sabía cómo describirlo. Una sombra apareció detrás de él, por un leve instante logré verlo. Algo me dijo: ¡Aléjate de él! Y yo instintivamente, de un brinco me alejé.

Allen me miró confundido por mi reacción y ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-Ahmm.- de repente el dolor de cabeza y la falta de aire volvieron a atacarme, esta vez con más fuerza. Caí de rodillas frente a él.- ¡Aghhhh!

-¡¡!!.- él intento darme la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, sin embargo, de un golpe alejé su mano.

-Perdóname Allen.- intente acercarme a él, pero cuanto más cerca estaba, mi dolor aumentaba.- Shuurei...

Shuurei apareció frente a mí y me cargo entre sus brazos.

-Con su permiso.

-Allen, ¿Que le hiciste a esa señorita?

-Eh, nada...

Sentí lástima por haberme ido de esa manera.

El Corazón está ansioso por matarlo y eso hace que se altere, como tu cuerpo aún no se adapta al poder del Corazón, es por eso que te sientes mal estando tan cerca de él.

-...

Shuurei me recostó en mi cama y salió a buscar a un médico.

Los medicamentos de los humanos no te servirán de nada, solamente te darán tiempo.

-¿Así tendré que vivir de ahora en adelante?.- dije mientras intentaba respirar normalmente de nuevo.

Solamente hasta que tu cuerpo se adapte y comience la segunda fase. Además te enviaremos a alguien que te será de ayuda.

-¿¿??

-, ¿Como te sientes?.- Entro a mi habitación Reever Whenhamm y comenzó a hacerme un chequeo rápido.

-Estoy bien, seguramente es cansancio. No he dormido bien en semanas.

-¿Quieres algún medicamento para dormír?

-Si.

Shuurei me veía preocupada, pero le sonreí.

Reever me dio medicamentos para dormir y para el dolor. Ese sueño fue reparador, como si me quitara un gran peso de encima.

-Niña, tienes que destruir el Huevo que trajeron los humanos.

-¿Que huevo?.- dentro de mi sueño apareció esa mujer, parecía demasiado enojada.- cuando llegué no había ningún huevo.

-Eso fue porque te desmayaste y no te dio tiempo de verlo. Ahora, levantate y ve por él. Tienes que destruirlo antes de que los humanos hagan una barbarie, además, si lo mantienen aquí, los Noah intentaran recuperarlo... Al parecer la lucha ya a comenzado. Solamente tú estás acostada.

-¡Eso es porque me tomé un medicamento para dormir!

-¡A TODOS LOS EXORCISTAS PRESENTES EN LA ORDEN, HAY UNOS INTRUSOS EN LA SECCIÓN 3 DEL LABORATORIO! REPITO, HAY INTRUSOS EN LA SECCIÓN 3.

Ese llamado se repetía una y otra vez por los altos parlantes del edificio. Me levante de golpe y casi me caigo de la cama.

-Mi señora, usted tiene que quedarse aquí. No puede salir.- Shuurei estaba a mi lado. Parecía preocupada, quizás por mi estado y por como estaban las cosas haya afuera.

-Pero Shuurei...- la hice a un lado y me puse de pie, tambaleandome un poco. Abrí la puerta, pero Shuurei me tomó con fuerza por la muñeca.

-No se lo voy a permitir. Usted está enferma y necesita descansar.

-Shuurei, estoy bien, no necesitas exagerar.

Justo cuando estábamos discutiendo, pasaron algunos akumas demasiado raros persiguiendo a unos científicos.

-Nivel 3.- dijimos al mismo tiempo Shuurei y yo. Por las prisas, por poco no me llevaba a Darkness, así que regrese por ella a la cama.

-¡Shuurei ven conmigo! ¡Darkness sígueme!.- Como si estuviera hambrienta de sangre, Darkness comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y la desenvaine. Con un golpe de Dropshop acabe con varios de esos akumas del nivel 3.- Shuurei, ayuda a escapar a esos científicos. Yo les daré tiempo para escapar.

-¡A la orden!

Vi como Shuurei les abría paso a través de los akumas de nivel 2 que nos tenían rodeadas, protegiendo con su manto a los científicos que casi no le podían seguir el paso.

-Tendremos que seguir peleando.- le dije a Darkness, quien parecía estar rugiendo. Di un gran salto y me fui directo a los akumas que tenía cerca.

De pronto, sentí una presencia que me calo los huesos... Era la misma sensación que cuando apareció aquel Noah, pero esta vez, esa sensación era más fuerte...

_Si, es tal como lo sientes. Hay un Noah en el edificio_.

¡Hola de nuevo!

¿Como están?

Espero que me sigan brindado su apoyo.

Nos vemos la siguiente semana


End file.
